How to Open a Bottle of Champagne
by MARYLOVER
Summary: Varios de los personajes de FMA dan sus opiniones sobre la mejor forma de abrir una botella de champagne. No yaoi, humor, crack, oneshot. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! TRADUCCION


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ésta es una traducción del fic original escrito en inglés por la talentosa _**ZaKai**_**.**

Agradezco a Lady Seika Lerki por ayudarme revisando mi traducción.

xXx

Hay un Fanart para este fic... búsquenlo en mi profile

* * *

**How to Open a Bottle of Champagne****  
****(Cómo Abrir una Botella de Champagne)**

**Protagonistas****: **El Elenco de FMA

* * *

**Jean Havoc**

"¿Cómo abriría yo una botella de champagne?" preguntó Havoc con una sonrisa. Levantó un dedo a la cámara, tomó la botella, se la mostró a una mujer ligera de ropa y dijo, "Tengo esta botella de champagne y pensé que este champagne debería de ser bebido por una persona guapa y maravillosa."

La mujer sonrió, cogió la botella, y dijo. "Tienes toda la razón," antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer caminando con la botella.

Jean parpadeó, miró hacia la cámara, y dijo de mala gana, "Eso me pasa todo el tiempo…"

--

**Alphonse Elric**

Con un pedazo de tiza, Alphonse dibujó un círculo de transmutación en el suelo, colocó la botella, y transmutó el papel aluminio, la malla de alambre y el corcho en partículas de polvo que se dispersaron en el viento.

--

**Riza Hawkeye**

Riza sacó su revólver, y con un disparo, quitó la parte superior de la botella de vidrio. El champagne salió espumoso de la quebrada punta mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada engreída a la cámara.

--

**Alex L. Armstrong**

Flexionando sus macizos músculos, Alex gritó, "¡Ahora les voy a mostrar la técnica Armstrong para abrir el champagne que ha pasado de generación en generación!" Tomó fuertemente la botella con una mano, cogió la parte superior del papel aluminio que la cubría, y tiró del papel aluminio, corcho y alambre en un poderoso tirón. El champagne salió a chorros de la botella y cubrió su cuerpo, haciendo que sus músculos brillen y le salgan chispas.

**--**

**G****ula**

Abriendo grande la boca, Gula se metió la botella entera, la masticó, luego agarró la cámara.

--

**Winry Rockbell**

Winry colocó la botella en una abrazadera para mantenerla quieta, luego aseguró una pequeña llave inglesa alrededor del corcho y jaló.

Nada.

Frunció el ceño, luego se subió a la mesa y con un fuerte tirón, jaló el corcho y el alambre que lo sostenía. Con un grito, se cayó de la mesa mientras el champagne salía burbujeante de la botella.

Un instante después, la llave inglesa voló por los aires, golpeó la botella y se estampó contra la pared.

--

**Heymans Breda**

"¿Champagne?" dijo con una risa. "Yo no tomo esa clase de cosas. Yo tomo _cerveza_, peeeero…" Desenredando el alambre, Heymans hizo que el corcho saliera disparado de la botella y tomó un trago del chorreante champagne mientras éste burbujeaba dejando su uniforme hecho un asco.

--

**Envidia**

Levantando una botella de plástico que decía 'Gaseosa de Vainilla', Envy sonrió ampliamente y dijo, "Yo ya la abrí y puse el champagne en una botella diferente. No les puedo permitir ver la verdadera forma de la botella de champagne o tendría que matarlos."

--

**Edward Elric**

Edward le gritó incoherentemente al camarógrafo, luego lanzó hacia la cámara la botella de champagne en miniatura que alguien había intercambiado por la de tamaño normal.

--

**Izumi Curtis **

Después de juntar sus manos en un aplauso, Izumi presionó sus palmas contra la botella y luego de un destello de luz, fácilmente retiró el aluminio, deshizo el alambre, y tiró del corcho. Sonrió cuando notó salir la espuma, luego procedió a darle al camarógrafo un largo y aireado sermón sobre cómo cambiar las propiedades de las bebidas gaseosas.

--

**Codicia**

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Codicia metió la botella bajo su brazo y dijo, "soy codicioso y no quiero compartir el secreto con ustedes".

--

**Maes Hughes**

Sonriendo maniáticamente, Maes Hughes dejó caer la botella al costado de su hija y procedió a sacar fotografías. "¡Acaso no es linda! ¡¡Éste es su primer Año Nuevo!!"

--

**Zolf J. Kimblee**

"Toma," dijo Zolf, acercándose al camarógrafo. "Sostén esto por un momento…" Hubo silencio por un momento mientras Zolf se movía fuera del foco de la cámara. La cámara empezó a sacudirse, luego de repente hubo una explosión y la cámara cayó antes de apagarse.

--

**Alfons Heiderich **

"¡Wow, champagne!" exclamó Alfons excitado, luego se volteó y la dejó encima de la mesa. Mientra se volvía hacia la cámara, sacudió la mesa y la botella se estrelló contra el piso. Por un momento, la incredulidad cubrió su rostro, luego miró más allá de la cámara, apuntó, y gritó, "¡Mira! ¡Un cohete!" La cámara giró, pero cuando no hubo nada, volvió a girar sólo para encontrar que Alfons se había ido.

--

**Ling Yao**

Ling miró a la botella por un momento, sonrió, luego le dijo a la cámara, "Esto es a la cuenta de Edward Elric, ¿verdad?"

--

**Cicatriz**

Caminando molesto hacia la cámara, Cicatriz le dijo al camarógrafo, "Tú no eres un Alquimista Estatal, ¿verdad?"

La cámara se movió de un lado a otro.

Cicatriz se relajó un poco y dijo, "¡Bien por ti porque si tú _fueras_ un Alquimista Estatal, abriría esta botella en tu cabeza!"

--

**King Bradley**

"Abrir una botella de champagne es fácil," dijo, luego llamó con su mano a un soldado. "Tienes que tener a alguien que lo haga por ti." Le entregó la botella al soldado, luego dijo, "Abra esta botella, y le advierto…" Su tono de voz se volvió oscuro y premonitorio. "Si no abre esta botella correctamente, el castigo es la muerte." Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el soldado, quien ahora se encontraba pálido y temblando ligeramente, pensaba sobre ello, luego Bradley dijo con una amplia sonrisa, "Sólo bromeaba."

--

**Roy Mustang**

Después de examinar la botella, Roy desenvolvió fácilmente el papel de aluminio donde se encontraba la etiqueta y dijo, "Empiezas con la etiqueta y al deshacerla puedes retirar el papel metálico para revelar la malla de alambre y el corcho."

"Para quitar la malla de alambre," continuó Roy de manera erudita, "giras el alambre en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj unas cuantas veces, pero asegúrense de mantener su dedo en el corcho porque una vez que aflojan la malla, existe una gran posibilidad de que el corcho se pueda salir volando." Le frunció el ceño a la cámara. "Especialmente con los champagnes baratos."

"Entonces, bajen la malla. Noten que mi dedo todavía se encuentra sobre el corcho," añadió. "Inmediatamente querrán ir a la postura de inclinación de cuarenta y cinco grados porque eso no dejará que el champagne se derrame cuando lo abran."

Sujetando firmemente tanto la botella como el corcho, continuó. "Ustedes querrán girar el corcho—no la botella, el corcho. Delicadamente meneen el corcho a un lado y al otro, y encontrarán que tendrán que luchar para que no se salga volando." Hizo una pausa y le dio a la cámara otra mirada asesina. "Especialmente si el champagne es barato…"

Aclarándose la garganta, Roy dijo. "Ahora, querrán dejar escapar el aire _muy_ lentamente al levantar el extremo del corcho." Hubo un siseo apenas perceptible. "Si dejan escapar el aire," dijo Roy, quitando finalmente el corcho de la botella, "no lo verán saliendo volar por todas partes. La idea es que el champagne llegue a sus bocas, no al piso."

Tomó una copa y empezó a servir. "Con el champagne, ustedes querrán verterlo muy lentamente porque se llenará de espuma. Sólo una pequeña rociada para que así no se desborde."

Roy tomó un sorbo, se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió a la cámara. "Y _así_ es cómo se abre una botella de champagne. Espero que todos ustedes tengan un seguro y divertido Año Nuevo." Y con eso, se aflojó la corbata, cogió la botella y dos copas, movió sus cejas a la cámara y dijo con una amplia sonrisa, "sé que yo _sí_ lo voy a tener."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Roy se fue por… ¡allá! (sale corriendo por el otro lado donde vio a Roy salir con la botella)

Que tengan un estupendo Año Nuevo, y que el próximo año venga lleno de fabulosas sorpresas para todos ustedes.

Aino_Hikaru dibujó un lindo Fanart sobre este oneshot, vayan a buscarlo en mi profile, está más que bueno.


End file.
